El amor de un Angel
by jeidh
Summary: *Todos Humanos* Edward se ha ido a la universaidad y Bella lo extraña pero en un momento de debilidad Jacob aprovecha para declararle su amor. ¿Que le dira bella ahora? *pesimo summary mejor entren y vean que tal D*


**Nota:El mundo de crepúsculo y sus personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo solo los tomo prestados para poder crear las locuras que hay en mi cabeza =P**

**Esta historia es en un mundo alterno y todos los personajes son completamente te humanos**

**Hola:**

**Ayer en la tarde estaba trabajando en un proyecto para el trabajo pero se fue la luz por casi 4 horas asi que mientras esperaba a oscuras y con este clima y alguna experiencias personales me llego a la mente este one-shot espero les guste y si quieren que lo haga un fic mas largo diganme ya que después de escribir este me surgieron muchas ideas =D de cómo seria una continuación pero por el momento les dejo esto.**

**Nota2: si les gusta leer acompañadas d música les recomeindo para esta historia la canción de Kissing you de Des´ree **

……………………………………………………………………

**El amor de un Ángel**

Hace tres años Bella Swan se mudo con su padre creyendo que su vida acabaría en un cotidiano y aburrido pueblo no había muchas posibilidades de hacer nada divertido además de añorar con fervor irse a la universidad, hasta que conoció a Edward el amor de su vida y la razón de su existencia.

Ellos desde el momento en que se conocieron se enamoraron y nunca se separaron hasta hace una semana ya que él era un año más grande y termino la escuela primero, ellos habían prometido alcanzarse en la misma universidad en Dartmont mientras el estudiaba medicina ella estaría estudiando literatura y al final de cuantas ellos volverían a estar juntos solo debían esperar un año hasta que ella terminara.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Se encontraba Bella en el patio de su casa, como tantas otras veces había hecho, mientras escribía una carta para su querido Edward. Imaginaba cuando lo alcanzara: como la tomaría entre sus brazos y le daría un largo y cálido Beso, como serian muy felices… Pero en segundos volvía a su cabeza la hiriente pregunta: ¿Por qué Edward no había escrito, ni llamado por qué no se había comunicado en todo ese tiempo? Sin pensarlo, Bella comenzó a llorar, sin darse cuenta que había empapado la hoja de la carta que minutos antes había escrito para Edward; intento limpiarla, pero solo comenzó a sacudirla muy fuerte y en su desesperación la rompió, aventó la pluma con la que escribía, golpeo el suelo con sus puños y se llevo las mano a los ojos; no comprendía el por que de la actitud de Edward y, sobre todo, le atormentaba la pregunta de si estaría bien o no.

Mientras tanto, tras la puerta de la cocina se encontraban Alice y Rosalie observaban la escena por la ventana mas que desconsoladas, pues nunca antes había visto llorar a Bella de esa forma, les rompía el corazón verla así; si embargo no podían hacer nada al respecto, ya que Bella les había pedido, casi ordenado que no la molestaran mientras se encontrara en ese lugar…

-Esto es totalmente injusto!- murmuro Alice

-Es cierto por que Bella no nos dice lo que sucede? ¿Qué acaso no somos amigas?

-¡Ya se la invitare a salir de compras y la llevare a la librería para que se alegre, y quizás me cuente lo que sucede!

-No Alice, no la presiones, ella nos dira o que sucede cuando se encuentre lista para hacerlo, por el momento solo podemos vigilarla y cuidarla desde lejos.

-Tienes razón Rose, pero me siento muy impotente estando aquí parada, viéndola sufrir.

En ese momento entro a la cocina Jacob y se acerco hacia las chicas y con un tono burlon les pregunto:

-¿Que sucede, acaso juegan a las vecinas chismosas? Díganme, ¿Qué están viendo?

Jacob alzo la cabeza rápidamente sobre las dos chicas frente a el y pudo ver como Bella se encontraba en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente, vio que sus manos sangraban un poco, y volviéndose hacia las chicas Alice y Rose, con tono muy recio y muy serio les pregunto:

-Acaso no ven que Bella esta lastimada y llorando? ¿Por qué no han hecho nada? Déjenme pasar, ¡iré a ayudarla!

-No podemos-dijo Rose

-Es verdad, Bella desea estar sola nos lo dijo esta mañana pero quisimos darle una sorpresa y no la encontramos así-informo Alice

-parece que espero hasta el fin de semana a que Charlie saliera a pescar para poder desahogarse y no preocuparlo

-Así que ni nosotras ni nadie puede verla, vete, por favor, cuando Bella se sienta mejor te avisaremos.-le dijo Alice

-Esta bien, comprendo, quizá tengan razón, después de todo ustedes conocen mejor lo que debe pasar por su cabeza, ustedes saben lo que es mejor para ella.

Jacob era hijo del mejor amigo de Charlie el padre de Bella, pero ella se entero de su existencia una semana después de que ella se hubiese mudado con su padre; desde el primer momento que el la vio se enamoro de ella pero al descubrir que ella ya no dejaba de pesar en Edward decidió que solo serian amigos aunque nunca cerca de el.

Diciendo esto Jacob, dio media vuelta y se marcho por la misma puerta por la que entro. Alice y Rosalie miraban por otra ventana como el chico se perdía en el camino, fuera de casa de Bella, pero mientras observaban esto, Bella entro corriendo, sin percatarse de lo que había alrededor, ni siquiera escucho las voces de Alice y Rosalie que la llamaban para que se detuviera, solo corrió lejos de su casa, por el bosque como nunca antes lo había hecho y no se detuvo hasta que topo con un parque que nunca había visto. Ahí ya un poco mas tranquila, se sentó en un columpio y sintió como alguien comenzaba a mecerla, al volver la cabeza vio que era Jacob, ella sonrió con una tristeza disfrazada de ternura, que le rompió el corazón al joven, quien le acaricio la mejilla y se sentó a un lado de ella en el otro columpio.

-¿Qué te sucede Hermosa?-pregunto tiernamente Jacob

-Mmm… nada

-Es mentira! Tus ojos chocolate que siempre han estado llenos de vida ahora se ven tristes ¿y me dices que no te sucede nada? Ellos te delatan ¡¡Debes ser una tonta si piensas que voy a creer que nada te sucede!! ¡Anda, dime por que estas tan triste!

Bella miro atentamente los ojos de Jacob, se sintió acorrala cuando este la tomo de la mano y le dijo que todo estaría bien, que podía confiar en el. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo.

Bella percibió la verdadera sinceridad de Jacob y se sintió conectada a el como solo se había sentido con Edward. Jacob, al sentir cálidas gotas sobre sus manos, se puso de pie frente a ella y dijo con una voz realmente triste:

-Acaso lloras por aquel que se encuentra lejos? ¿Aquel que te hace sufrir de esta manera merece en verdad tus lagrimas?

-¡Tu no conoces a Edward, nunca lo quisiste conocer en verdad!, el es bueno y lloro por que lo extraño. Si, lloro porque me hace sufrir el que no me haya contactado en todo este tiempo, y lloro sobre todo por que, ¡lo AMO!

-Entonces, si lo amas tanto debes comprender, que todo estará bien, debes confiar en el, liberar tu corazón y no pensar en la angustias que ahora lo aprisionan. Solo a pasado una semana y recuerda que el empieza una nueva escuela como un nuevo hogar debe ser difícil en verdad.

Jacob tomo entre sus brazos a Bella y la apretó fuerte; esta sin pensarlo, lo rodeo con sus brazos y le dijo muy tierna y sinceramente:¨GRACIAS". El sintió que su vida se le escapaba, sentía que su corazón latía rápidamente, era una sensación muy hermosa, pero a la vez dolorosa, pues el amor que se encontraba en el corazón de Jacob parecía no ser correspondido por Bella.

-¿Acaso yo no soy lo suficiente bueno para ti?

-…

-Lo comprendo, pero al menos te pido que me des la oportunidad de hacerte sentir lo que tu a mi, déjame explicarte mis sentimientos

Jacob abrazo aun mas fuerte a Bella, y esta en vez de rechazar su abrazo, le correspondió, Jacob se sentía muy feliz de tenerla entre sus brazos y sin pensarlo la beso, Bella se sentía confundida, pero de alguna forma Jacob le ayudaba a olvidar a Edward… se besaron tierna y apasionadamente. Cuando se separaron, Bella miro fijamente al chico frente a ella que no hacia nada, mas que mirarla directamente a los ojos Bella al fin reacciono y le pidió perdón por haberse dejado llevar, a lo que Jacob respondió que estaba bien, que el la amaba y, si ella le permitía, podría lograr que se olvidara de Edward y fuera feliz…

-GRACIAS, pero mi amor corresponde a Edward, el siempre ha estado a mi lado en los momentos mas difíciles desde que llegue aquí; no puedo desechar todo eso asi como asi... – dijo Bella mientras desviaba su mirada de los ojos de aquel joven.

Jacob no dijo nada, no podía, se sentía decepcionado, pero a la vez feliz por que en su interior sabia que esto sucedería, solo la tomo de la mano y la acompaño a su casa; aguardo en la puerta hasta que Bella se perdió en la entrada diciendo: ¨Buenas Noches¨, se quedo ahí parado por unos minutos mas. Ya comenzaba a oscurecer, rodo una lagrima por su mejilla y susurro:

-El amor de un Angel… es extraño y, sin embargo justo.

Mientras que en el interior de la casa se empezaba a escuchar el sonido del teléfono y un grito de alegría al ser contestado.

Descansa, mi Angel… que mañana será otro dia.

FIN

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bueno que tal, diaganme que les pareció y

tambein esta semana actualizo mis otros dos fics,

Gracias por tomarse la molestia en leer lo que mi cabesita loca me dice.

Mientras me despido nos estamos leyendo besitos bye =P

Ѽ J3!dH Ѽ


End file.
